


You're An Asshole

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, J2, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, after a show, jared and jensen - Freeform, jensen and jared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good good good friend sent me these gifs, and this is what it made me think of.<br/>Follow me and my awesome friend/wife on tumblr.<br/>deansbootyjams.tumblr.com<br/>jaredsbootyjams.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Asshole

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=hupnk0)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24l1xs0)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30svmzq)

 

 

Jared and Jensen walked back to the green room after the show. Jared was all giggles and skips, like he was high from the panel. Jensen was shaking.

Once in the green room, Jared walked in and as soon as the door shut behind him, Jensen was on him. He kissed Jared hard and pulled his body close.

“How. Fucking. Dare. You” He growled into Jared’s neck between kisses.

“You. Idiot.” He bite him hard and Jared cried out, his hips bucking forward into Jensen’s. He whimpered.

“I didn’t… mean to… Jens- AH!” Jensen bit him again and sucked a mark into his skin where his shoulder and neck meet. Jared bucked his hips again and he heard Jensen growl. He whimpered again. Jensen pulled his shirt up and over his head. Jared did the same.

“If you EVER.” Kiss. “do that again.” Kiss. “I’ll punish you, like you’d never been before.” Bite.

“Ahh. Jensen… fuck.” He was panting. He loved when Jensen was mad, it was beyond extacy.

Jensen pulled Jared in for another kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth as he started to undo their belts, then the buttons on their jeans. They pushed their pants down and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them Jensen spun Jared around and shoved him against the door. He knelt down and spread Jared’s cheeks.

“Ah.” Jared whispered. He felt Jensen’s tongue lick a warm wet stripe up his crack. He moaned loudly.

“Jared, stay quiet.” Jensen growled. He ran his tongue over Jared’s hole, flicking it a bit before pushing in. His tongue darted in and out of Jared, and Jared moaned and groaned against the door as his hands searched for something to hold on to.

Jensen leaned over to his suitcase and opened a small side pocket to pull out the small bottle of slick. He stood up and poured some onto his hand and cock. He pumped himself a few times before lining the head of his cock to Jared’s pink hole.

“Fuck Jen.” Jared hissed as Jensen pushed himself slowly inside. He held himself still a moment to let Jared get used to the burn. He didn’t think he should, since this was punishment, but it was habit. But habit was soon forgotten.

“Fuck.” Jensen moaned as he thrust himself fully inside Jared. He heard Jared cry out and he put his hand over Jared’s open mouth. Jensen’s hips began to pump into Jared.

“Keep quiet, baby. Can’t let them all hear you’re pretty little moans.”

Jensen’s other hand found it’s way to Jared’s cock, and he started to stroke him. Jared groaned into Jensen’s hand as he pumped faster and thrusted harder. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud as Jensen pounded into Jared. He uncovered Jared’s mouth and braced himself against the wall.

“Fuck, Jen. Gunna come.” Jared moaned out, trying to keep quiet.

“Don’t know if I should let you.” Jensen growled into his ear.

“Oh, fuck. Please. Please let me come. Fuck… I can’t hold it back, please.”

Jensen thrust harder. “Jared. Come for me.”

“Fuuuck Jensen.” Jared cried out as he came over Jensen’s knuckles. Jensen wasn’t far behind, and he soon emptied himself inside Jared.

He pulled out and smacked Jared’s perky butt. Jared turned around and pulled Jensen in close. They kissed like it was the last thing they’d ever do.

“Bitch.” Jared called out as he walked across the room.

“That’s my line.” Jensen laughed and pulled his pants back on.

 

 


End file.
